Chocolate
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: — Por cierto, es para ti — le lanzó un paquete extraño. Joey estaba en la salida del aula, mientras que Kaiba se preparaba guardando su querido notebook cuidadosamente en su maleta. Shonen-Ai. Seto x Joey BONUS TRACK - segunda parte especial. Regalo San Valentín.
1. ONE-SHOTS

**Chocolate **

— Por cierto, es para ti — le lanzó un paquete extraño. Joey estaba en la salida del aula, mientras que Kaiba se preparaba guardando su querido notebook cuidadosamente en su maleta.

— ¿A qué estás jugando, perro? — mirando escéptico el paquete que recibió muy al estilo, que sólo Joey Wheeler podría tener, arrojándolo como un balón de basketball.

— A nada — se encogió de hombros —. Sólo quería que tuvieras uno. Ya que las mujeres no se atreven, debito a tu mal carácter.

Joey se retiró dejando al joven empresario perplejo.

**xxx**

Con algo de desconfianza abrió el paquete que le dio Wheeler. El aspecto era tan sencillo y humilde, que costaba creer, que a fin de cuentas se trataba de un obsequio. Según le dio a entender el perro de Joey ¿Por qué le dio un regalo? ¿Acaso olvidaba todas las veces que lo humilló en sus diferentes encuentros relacionados en el duelo de monstruos? Sin contar en varias situaciones en la escuela. Movió su cabeza en forma negativa. Procedió a abrir el paquete.

Y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Era un chocolate artesanal con la forma de su carta favorita, el Dragón blanco de ojos azules. Sin saber el por qué, sus ojos brillaron, casi anunciando, una lágrima traviesa salir por sus orbes azules. El Dragón blanco de ojos azules, junto con su hermano, eran sus debilidades desde pequeño.

Ya que nadie era testigo de su emoción se permitió sonreír abiertamente. De inmediato cerró el paquete ordenando al chofer por medio de un dispositivo que manejara más rápido, tenía que llegar pronto a la mansión, tenía miedo que el chocolate se derritiera en el trayecto. O tal vez eran exageraciones suyas.

Corrió, descolocando de paso algunos empleados, no estaban acostumbrados de ver a su jefe correr por la casa. Siempre con paso lento y seguro.

La cocinera se sorprendió de ver al CEO agitado abriendo el refrigerador desesperado. Inmediatamente introdujo el paquete en el frigorífico.

— Marlen, por nada del mundo abran el paquete — Le advirtió —. Y otro detalle.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Cómo se prepara un chocolate? — su tono develaba un poco de timidez en su siempre, segura voz. La mujer, ya avanzaba en edad, medio sonrió. Desde hace bastante tiempo que su jefe no estaba tan entusiasmado desde que inauguró el parque de diversiones junto con su hermano menor, Mokuba.

— Sí, bueno, primero…

Kaiba escuchó atentamente las indicaciones de la cocinera, mientras se preparaba lavándose las manos y poniéndose un delantal de su empleada.

La anciana de sorprendió como el dueño de la mansión comenzaba a reunir los ingredientes tal como un chef profesional.

— Señor, yo puedo hacerlo. No se preocupe.

— No — cortó el empresario —. Quiero hacerlo — dijo seguro.

La mujer asintió, quedando a su lado por si Kaiba tuviera alguna duda.

**xxx**

— Toma — esta vez fue Kaiba quien le lanzó a Joey un paquete desde la salida. Joey estaba guardando sus cuadernos en la mochila cuidadosamente.

— ¿Por qué? No era necesario — le sonrió tímidamente.

— Sí era necesario, Wheeler — sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras. Primera vez que pronunciaba su apellido.

— Está bien, conste que no me gustas — titubeo al pronunciar la última palabra —. Pensé que te encantaría de regalo para San Valentín un Dragón blanco de ojos azules.

— Lo mismo digo, gracias por el regalo. Y no, no me gustas — le sonrió por primera vez el empresario a alguien que no sea su hermano —. Pensé que debía, de alguna forma, retribuir tu esfuerzo dedicado en la forma del dragón.

— OK — dijo Joey. Pero Kaiba no quedó satisfecho al percibir que esta conversación se daría por finalizada, mientras observaba que el rubio estaba dispuesto abandonar el salón.

— Y entonces ¿Por qué llegaste a la decisión de regalarme algo si siempre te he humillado? Y claramente hemos manifestado nuestro disgusto — preguntó el CEO cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja, dejando entrever una media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

— Buena pregunta — dijo con sonrisa triunfal el rubio —. Porque en el fondo nos gustamos, si no, jamás habrías respondido con esta señal — apuntando el regalo que le dio Kaiba. Los ojos mieles de Joey eran de total seguridad, tal como cuando ganaba los duelos del juego de cartas. El empresario palideció al sentirse de alguna forma descubierto, se arrepintió en devolverle el «regalo» a Wheeler—. Me imagino que es el Dragón negro de ojos rojos, ¿cierto?

Seto se sonrojó.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Criticas construtivas son siempre bienvenidas.


	2. BONUS TRACK

**Chocolate II**

**BONUS TRACK**

**By MadeInJapan**

—Toma —. Le golpeó suavemente el estómago de Joey con un manotazo deteniendo su mano unos segundos sobre el abdomen del rubio esperando que el "golpeado" recibiera "lo que fuese que intentaba pasarle Kaiba _amablemente_". Joey atinó a juntar sus manos a la altura de su cadera. En cuestión de segundos se deslizó una tarjeta blanca de la gruesa mano del castaño.

— ¿Y esta tarjeta? — leyendo sin entender nada. Miró a su compañero quien éste lo examinaba con rostro impasible. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes serios problemas de comprensión, Wheeler? Tal vez debieras repetir lenguaje y comunicación —. Dijo socarronamente. Haciendo un mohín de superioridad en su sonrisa, sello característico del joven empresario.

— ¡Qué dijiste! — Más que una pregunta fue una exclamación de enojo, — ¡Bastarde ricachón, deja de insultarme! Le exasperaba esa actitud. Aunque secretamente amaba esos gestos de su "CEO" jamás lo admitiría el de ojos melados.

—¡Lee bien, idiota! — haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de _"su rubio" y _apuntando la tarjeta con su dedo índice en señal de mando.

El impulsivo Joey arrugó la tarjeta inconscientemente del enojo así que se dispuso a desarrugar la tarjeta para leer con más calma y procesarlo antes que "su engreído ricachón" volviese a burlar de él.

— A ver dice…W…— sus mejillas de tiñeron de rosa. No pudo seguir leyendo en voz alta.

"_Wheeler te espero en el Hotel "Make Love" esta noche a las 22:00 hrs. Hoy es San Valentín. __A ver si tus dos neuronas comprenden el doble mensaje_

_SK"_

—Se puntual, Joey…— dejando entrever una media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y con un sentimiento cercano como cuando ganaba un duelo de monstruos dejando a un Joey en _jaque_, sin habla y ruborizado.

Después de un año de relación que comenzó lentamente, por no decir al ritmo de una tortuga: entre peleas y orgullosos a más no poder junto con la inmadurez de ambos jóvenes, por fin decidieron aclararse en un torbellino de confusiones y besos suaves y apasionados, nunca llegando al sexo por miedo a involucrarse más de la cuenta; agregando que, un amor incoherente e incomprensible incluso para ellos mismos. Sólo tenían claro que se gustaban.

Este fue el comienzo de una rivalidad _"amor – odio"_ constante, y que ganar, fue motivo del poco avance en la relación. Todo empezó cuando Joey le obsequió un chocolate artesanal con la forma del Dragón Blanco de ojos azules a Seto Kaiba, su enemigo, y fue la iniciación que al día de hoy, después de un año concretarían más a fondo su idilio. Su romance. Su amor verdadero, aunque sonara patético para los involucrados, muy a su estilo, porque palabras amorosas no se decían mucho. Y dudaban en tratarse de _"amor",_ _"cariño", "precioso". _Se sentían estúpidos.

Dos hombres con personalidades chocantes y complejas, _sobre todo cierto hombre de ojos azules…_

Quizá entre copas terminarían "_patéticos_" gritándose "_Te amo, mi cielo"._

Cursilerías que jamás ninguno se expresarían _lúcidos_. Aunque probablemente esta noche de _San Valentín_, quien sabe…en un hotel de un ridículo nombre, o más bien una muy sugerente invitación a _"tengamos sexo esta noche, Wheeler"_ muy al estilo Seto Kaiba en tono empresarial como cuando hablaba de negocios o algún proyecto relacionado al duelo de monstruos.

Ante esa "sugerente invitación" Joey tragó duro saliva. Pensó en miles de cosas, entre ellas, _bañarse_, estaba sudando de _"hot"_ considerando miles de escenas con su _"Idiota, perdón, novio Seto Kaiba"_

**Fin.**

* * *

Este es un Bonus Track de regalo

** Chocolate** lo publiqué por ahí por el 2009 recuerdo que lo escribí con mucho cariño quise hacer una especie de continuación y aquí está el resultado, un** Bonus Track especial.**

**Me gusta leer lemmon, pero sentí que no era necesario quería que se viera como el primer chocolate el mismo sentido.**

**=)**

Disfruten este San Valentín, no quiere decir sólo para los enamorados sino para los amigos y familia.

Kisses!


End file.
